starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Erisi Dlarit
Erisi Dlarit fue piloto de cazas estelares y espía del Imperio Galáctico. Biografía Primeros años Erisi nació en Thyferra y fue la hija de un prominente miembro de la Corporación Xucphra, una de las dor principales productoras de bacta (junto a Zaltin). La familia Dlarit se hizo extremadamente pudiente como resultado de su posición en el Cartel del Bacta a cargo de la producción y comercialización de bacta. Escuadrón Pícaro En cierto momento, fue abordada e instigada por imperiales para que se infiltrase en el Escuadrón Pícaro cuando la Nueva República decidió armar de nuevo la famosa unidad de combate. Erisi se aplicó para ser miembro y eventualmente fue aceptada como una de los once nuevos pilotos del escuadrón. Una de las principales razones de la Nueva República para aceptarla fue la de mantener al Cartel del Bacta contento; Bror Jace, otro de los pilotos aceptados en el escuadrón, representaba a la Corporación Zaltin. Erisi participó en varias de las misiones tempranas ejecutadas por el recien formado escuadrón. Durante el primer y desastroso intento para tomar Borleias, su Ala-X fue impactado por un caza estelar TIE, obligandola a ejectarse de la nave. Se recuperó a tiempo para volar en el segundo intento para tomar el planeta, pero no pudo participar en la misión debido a la escasez del Alas-X operativos. Por esta época, Erisi empieza a expresar atracción hacia su compañero de escuadrón Corran Horn. Aunque Horn también la encuentra atractiva, no siente que Erisi sea la mujer para él, debido a sus extremadamente distintos pasados, culturas y formas de ver la vida. Cuando Bror Jace necesitó regresar a Thyferra, Erisi informó a la Oficina de Inteligencia Imperial (OII). La OII ordenó a una nave que interceptara el Ala-X de Jace; La nave de Jace fue destruida, y todos pensaron que había muerto en el ataque. Sin embargo Bror Jace había planeado originalmente fingir su muerte haciendo explotar su nave en alguna parte fuera del sistema de Thyferra de todas maneras, así que el ataque imperial le dio una cobertura aún mejor; Justo antes de que su nave fuera interceptada se transfirió a un transporte que lo llevó al planeta. Misión de reconocimiento a Coruscant Erisi y Horn fueron introducidos en el planeta Coruscant en un intento para determinar la mejor vía para retomar el control del mismo de manos imperiales. Erisi fue enviada como miembro de una de las grandes casas mercantiles kuati, mientras que While Horn actuó como su telbun (Tutor para su matrimonio). Pasaron una semana viajando a través de Coruscant (especialmente las áreas más susceptibles de ser atacadas), con Horn evaluando la configuración de seguridad del planeta. Durante este período, Erisi mantuvo al tanto de todos sus movimientos a la Oficina de Inteligencia Imperial (OII). Eventualmente, Erisi and Horn unieron fuerzas con los otros miembros del Escuadrón Pícaro que también habían venido a Coruscant. Cuando ella ayudó a Horn con su Z-95 Cazador de cabezas durante la parte final de su misión de reconocimiento, tomó los códigos del caza estelar y los transmitió a la OII, resultando en la captura de Corran Horn y su encarcelamiento a bordo del Lusankya. La crisis Krytos Después de la reconquista de Coruscant por parte de la Nueva República, siguieron tiempos realmente difíciles para el escuadrón. A pesar de la acusación de traición y asesinato hecha a Tycho Celchu por la muerte aparente de Corran Horn, todo el escuadrón (incluyendo a Erisi) publicamente apoyó a Celchu. Cuando un convoy de transportes cargados con bacta fue enviado a Coruscant, Erisi informó al Señor de la Guerra Zsinj que el convoy haría una parada en el sistema Alderaan. Zsinj fue a Alderaan y destruyó a casi todas las naves del convoy. Mirax Terrik fue inicialmente considerado muerta a raiz del ataque, pero ella secretamente había ido a Borleias como parte de una misión encubierta de la Nueva República. Después del escape de Corran Horn del Lusankya, Ysanne Isard hizo que la tripulación de la nave abandonara la órbita del planeta y dejara el sistema, y Erisi decidió volver con los imperiales en este punto. Voló cerca del Super Destructor Estelar y dijo que la habían atrapado con un rayo tractor. Pero el comandante Antilles, quien había colocado un programa especial en las unidades de los droides astromecánicos de Erisi, leyó los datos de estado de su nave. Encontró que no solo la nave no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño, sino que además ningún rayo tractor la tenía atrapada. El comandante Antilles llamó al Almirante Ackbar y cuando estaba a punto de informar que Erisi era la traidora, Corran Horn (quien había recien aparecido durante el juicio a Celchu) hizo la revelación; juntos fueron capaces de probar que Erisi fue la traidora real. Antilles informó de las mentiras de Erisi acerca del estado de su nave y aparente aprisionamiento y también fue revelado que ella había ayudado a Bror Jace en la planificación de su viaje de retorno a casa. Finalmente Horn testificó que ella también le había ayudado en las verificaciones de su caza estelar por lo que había tenido acceso a los códigos de la nave que fueron utilizados para capturarlo una vez que ella los entrego a los imperiales. También se determinó después que ella había entregado la información acerca del convoy de bacta a Zsinj para subir los precios y eliminar a su enemiga personal Mirax Terrik. Servicio imperial Después de dejar Coruscant con Ysanne Isard, a bordo del Lusankya, regresó a su planeta natal Thyferra y apoyó la revolución que colocó a cargo del gobierno a Isard. Erisi fue nombrada comandante en los Cuerpos de Defensa del Hogar Thyferro (CDHT) y asignada para liderar el Escuadrón Élite, que estaba compuesto por cazas estelares TIE/Interceptores. Durante la Guerra del Bacta, permaneció principalmente en casa en Thyferra, ayudando a Isard y al antiguo Moff coreliano Fliry Vorru en la planificación de la guerra en contra, no solo del Escuadrón Pícaro, sino también de la Nueva República. Una misión en la cual ella participó de manera directa fue la destrucción de la colonia Halanit. Esta colonia había aceptado un regalo de bacta del Escuadrón Pícaro. Debido a que la colonia no contaba con recursos suficientes para pagar por la cantidad de bacta recibida, Isard la destruyó, resultando muertos un gran número de civiles. Después de esto, Erisi y Vorru se convencieron de que Isard estaba loca. Ambos razonaron que la Nueva República eventualmente intervendría y enviaría una fuerza militar de contención a Thyferra, por lo que planearon dejar Thyferra depues de destruir a Antilles. Durante la batalla final de la Guerra del Bacta, Erisi ordenó sus fuerzas para la defensa del planeta y del Lusankya. Recibió órdenes de escoltar un transporte en el que aparentemente se trasladaba la Directora Isard fuera del sistema. En este punto, Erisi se enfrenta de manera directa a sus antiguo compañeros de escuadrón por primera vez. Fue capaz de destruir el Ala X de Nawara Ven, aunque ella logró eyectarse. Corran Horn, la persiguió e inflingió daños letales a su Interceptor TIE. Dañado, su Interceptor fue incapaz de mantener altitud sobre la luna de Thyferra. Se estrelló en la superficie y quedo reducido a detritos sin forma. Corran Horn comentó que su muerte no fue nada espectacular y que ella habría odiado como había sucedido. Su unidad R2, Whistler, le respondió algo semejante a la frase "A quien le importa lo que quería" Finalmente la campaña finalizó de manera exitosa cuando el Lusankya se rindió a Wedge Antilles. Apariciones *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' Fuentes *Who is who in Rogue Squadron from Wookiepedia *Blogs Star Wars Rogue Squadron Notas y referencias Dlarit, Erisi Dlarit, Erisi Dlarit, Erisi